We Belong Together
by easilyobsessed
Summary: Sean’s back, and he wants Ellie, Manny and Craig broke up and he wants Ellie, and Jimmy, well he wants Ellie too. What’s a girl to do? sellie, crellie, jellie.
1. Chapter 1

We Belong Together

_Summary: Sean's back, and he wants Ellie, Manny and Craig broke up and he wants Ellie, and Jimmy, well he wants Ellie too. What's a girl to do? (sellie, crellie, jellie)._

_Info: follows the show mainly, plays off some of the scenes from the show too, Jimmy is not in a wheelchair! Just so you know so it's not confusing if I say, "jimmy walks" or something._

Ellie sat in Craig's garage all by herself, waiting for Craig to get there so that they could start her "lesson." Ever since she joined the band her drumming hadn't been all that great so she arranged to have lessons with Craig. This was her first one she was waiting on right now and she was kind of worried about how it was going to be.

Sure she and Craig had hung out before, and she actually kind of liked him but he had been dating Manny back then. A few days ago Craig and Manny broke up and since then they hadn't really talked at all. In fact she wasn't even sure he was going to show up. Maybe he was still pining over the loss of his precious Manny. Ellie didn't really like Manny that much, probably because she liked Craig and Manny had been in the way for so long; but Ellie didn't want to admit that even to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Craig walking in.

"Uh, hi." Ellie said standing up off the couch because she felt awkward sitting there while Craig was still standing.

"hey." Craig said sort of solemnly, he hadn't really been himself for the few days that he and Manny had broken up.

An awkward silence came up.

"Look, if you don't want to do this right now that's fine, I can just go." Ellie said grabbing her coat and heading for the door but Craig grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"It's ok Ellie; I'd rather be with you than by myself." Craig said smiling at her.

"Alright." Ellie said looking at her hand that was still inside his. "Um let's get started then." She said taking the opportunity to slip her hand away and walk over to the drums.

"Right." Craig said to the wall and then turned around and pulled up a chair next to Ellie by the drums.

"So, where do we begin?" Ellie asked him.

"Why don't you just play the opening to our untitled song?" He asked her.

"Which untitled song? We have so many." She said smiling, there band wasn't exactly the most together band ever.

"The one about the moon and sun and stuff." Craig said.

"Oh right, ok. Here goes." Ellie said and she started to play the beginning to one of the songs but she was going way to fast.

"Stop, Stop!" He yelled because she couldn't hear him.

"Sorry." She said gloomily, she didn't know if she'd ever get the hang of this.

"It wasn't that bad, just a few things here and there but the main thing is that it was too fast." He said "try slowing it down… a lot." Craig said.

"Ok, I'll try." She said and then began to play again but this time it was way too slow.

"Ellie, Ellie. Here let the master teach you." Craig said sliding his chair closer to her so that their knees were touching and he wrapped one arm around her waist and took hold of her hand and with his other hand he took hold of her other hand.

"Now just follow my lead." He said smiling at her as if asking her if that was ok.

She nodded and they started playing together. The song slowly sped up as they got more and more into it and both Ellie and Craig were forgetting about everything else at the moment. They got to the end and were both out of breath, but Craig didn't remove his hand from around her waist. Their heads turned towards each other with their breath hitting each other. Their eyes got locked in a stare for a few seconds before Craig felt like he was about to kiss her so he quickly backed away and removed his arm.

"You try it now." He said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, ok." Ellie said, she felt weird after the moment, if you could call it that, which they just shared.

She regained her composure and started playing again. She got to the point where she and Craig had stopped and looked over at him for approval, or more likely disapproval.

"Um, well…" Craig couldn't find the right words "it was better then the first two tries, but not quite as good as with me." He said, and then realized that what he said sounded very conceited. "I mean…" But Ellie cut him off by standing up from her chair quickly and walking over to the couch.

"Oh my god." She said and the plopped down onto the couch "I hate drums." She whined.

"Ellie…" Craig said getting up and sitting down next to her on the couch "you're not that bad." Craig said.

"I'm terrible; I should just save you the trouble and quit the band now so that you can find someone better." She said looking away from Craig.

"Aww Ellie." Craig said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her over to him so that her head was resting in his shoulder "you can't quit the band." He said.

"Why not? You guys could find someone so much better than me." She said.

"First of all no we couldn't, and second of all two maybe three more lessons with me and you'll be perfect." Craig said smiling down at her. Ellie returned the smile gratefully, and again they were caught in a stare where Craig felt like something was pulling his lips towards hers only this time he didn't need to pull away because something else distracted them.

"Sorry to interrupt." Manny said as she walked into the room quickly.

"Manny what are you doing here?" Craig asked her taking his arm away from Ellie and walking over to Manny who was opening a drawer in a table.

"I left some stuff here, from back when we dated, you know?" She said coldly, grabbing a shirt, a necklace and a thong from the drawer.

"You can't just barge in whenever you feel like it." Craig said shoving the drawer closed.

"why, because your in here with Ellie? Yeah you moved on pretty quickly there Craig." Manny said walking to the door.

"I'm not with Ellie." Craig sort of defensively, and Ellie definitely heard that tone in his voice, was all this flirting just in her head?

"Not yet anyway, whatever I'll get out of your way. By the way Ellie he spends more time in the bathroom than me and he snores." And with that Manny left, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about that." Craig said feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's fine Craig." Ellie said.

Craig slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Ellie again.

"We kind of had a bad break up." Craig said.

"I'm sorry; we can talk about it if you want to. I mean I've had experience with that kind of stuff before." Ellie said.

"I don't want to dump my problems on you Ellie." Craig said.

"In the past, I don't know how many problems I've dumped on you. I think I owe to one… or five." She said smiling.

"There's really not that much to say, we just had an argument which brought up stuff from the past and then we realized we weren't compatible." Craig said.

"You really liked her didn't you?" Ellie asked him.

"Yeah, I loved Ashley too but Manny and I had something more, but I guess we didn't really have something after all since we broke up." Craig said.

"If Ashley were here, would you date her?" Ellie asked him.

Craig thought about this for a moment "I don't think so; Ash and I were over long before she left. But I still love her." Craig said.

"Yeah, I still love Sean too." Ellie said.

"Let me ask you a question, if Sean was here would you date him?" Craig asked her.

"Um, it depends. He hurt me so much when he left me and it would take a lot to take him back, but he was the only guy I've ever loved." Ellie said.

"I'm sorry he left you, I don't think you deserve that." Craig said placing a hand on her thigh.

Ellie glanced at his hand and then at him "thanks, I always enjoy our little talks Craig Manning."

Craig laughed a little "yeah, me too." He said right as Jimmy and Marco walked into the garage.

"Hey guys." Marco said both him and Jimmy noticing Craig's hand on Ellie's leg and how close they were sitting. Jimmy wasn't too fond of this picture.

"What are you guys doing here?" Craig asked them getting up.

"Um we have band practice Craig." Jimmy said looking at him like he was out of his mind.

"It's four already?" Craig asked aloud.

"Yep, let's get started." Marco said taking his guitar out.

"Hold on let me get ready and stuff." Craig said walking over to the other side of the garage to get his guitar.

Marco walked over to Ellie and got close to her and whispered "you and Craig were looking pretty close there." He smiled.

"Marco!" Ellie said hitting him playfully "shh." She said smiling; Jimmy eavesdropped but tried to make it look like he wasn't. He didn't really like this conversation.

"It's not a bad thing; you and Craig would be cute tog…" Marco was cut off by Jimmy turning around and saying "Ellie how'd your lesson go?"

"Um it was ok… no actually I lied it was terrible." She said.

"It wasn't that bad." Craig said from the other side of the room.

"Play us something." Jimmy said.

"Don't make fun of me." She said seriously.

"Ok, we won't." Jimmy said and Ellie played all that she had done in her short lesson with Craig. She messed up only once or twice.

"God Ellie that sucked." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Hey!" She said grabbing her jacket that was next to her and throwing it at Jimmy "You said you wouldn't make fun of me." She said.

"Ellie, you just threw a jacket at me." He said trying to make it sound very dramatic.

"That's what you get for making fun of me." She said.

"Oh yeah?" He said throwing the jacket back at her, and when she got it she threw it back at him.

"Oh you're getting it now." Jimmy said walking over to her and placing the jacket over her head so she couldn't see.

"Jimmy, stop." She said laughing at the same time because Jimmy was tickling her.

"I'm going to fall off the chair." She said.

"Sucks for you." Jimmy said the two of them were laughing hysterically as Ellie was trying to push Jimmy away from her.

"Ok guys stop kidding around we need to work here." Craig said sternly, causing everyone to look at him. Jimmy backed away from Ellie and slowly took the jacket off her head.

"Sorry, dad." Jimmy said walking over to his guitar as Ellie laughed a little at his comment.

Jimmy turned around and started laughing at Ellie.

"What?" She asked him.

"Sorry, your hair is just going crazy." Jimmy said.

"It's from the stupid jacket." Ellie said trying to smooth it out.

"That's better." Marco said.

"Thanks Marco, my true friend." She said smiling as she shot that remark right to Jimmy.

"Ouch." Jimmy said.

"If you guys are done can we start?" Craig asked them, he didn't like this interaction between Jimmy and Ellie.

"Yes, sorry." Ellie said grabbing her drumsticks.

"Let's take it from the top of 'the ride'" Craig said.

"Five, six…five six, seven eight." Jimmy called out and they started playing.

* * *

Ellie and Marco were sitting outside Degrassi School the next day on the steps.

"So, Miss Nash, care to tell me about your current thing with Craig Manning and Jimmy Brooks?" Marco asked her.

"What thing? There's no thing Marco." Ellie said looking away from him.

"Oh sure." He said sarcastically "ellie there's obviously a thing, with both of them too." Marco said.

"Marco, I think you're imagining things." Ellie said.

"Ellie I know what I've been seeing lately, now the real question is which one do you want?" He asked her.

"I like both of them… as friends." Ellie said.

"Just a piece of info from me to you, they both have more than friends in mind." Marco said leaning back against the steps behind him.

"They told you that." Ellie said trying to hide a smile.

"Not exactly, but I can tell. And I saw that smile Ellie." Marco said sitting up and smiling back at her.

"I just think it's weird that either of them would actually like me in that way." Ellie said.

"Why, you're cute." Marco said "and I have high standards for girls"

"Marco!" Ellie said hitting him playfully "you don't date girls." Ellie said.

"Yeah I know, but I can still think they're cute, and you are." Marco said.

"Sean used to call me cute." Ellie said.

"Oh, is that why you won't give in to Craig or Jimmy? Sean's still in your mind?" Marco asked her.

"Of course he is. It wasn't just some dumb high school fling with him, we really understood each other." Ellie said.

"Well forgive me for saying this, but I think that there is more than one person out there for everyone in the world. Maybe you should give someone else a chance because you can't stay hung up on Sean forever." Marco said.

"I wouldn't say that I'm hung up on him, I just miss him. I guess." She said.

"See now that's why you need someone to get your mind off of him." Marco said.

"Oh like Jimmy or Craig right?" She asked Marco, knowing that's what he meant.

"Well yeah." Marco said.

"We'll see about that Marco." Ellie said leaning back against the steps behind her as well.

"Hey guys." Craig said sitting down in between Ellie and Marco.

"Hi Craig." Marco and Ellie said at the same time.

"So uh Ellie I was thinking about going to the Dot after school, want to come with?" He asked her.

Ellie glanced at Marco who was smiling to himself "um yeah sure." She said looking back over at Craig, now trying to ignore Marco.

"You're welcome to come too Marco." Craig said.

"Uhh, umm I can't. See my mom needs me to do some... things for her." Marco said trying to make something up quickly.

"Ok, well we'll be there if you want to join us." Craig said, even though he kind of wanted to be alone with Ellie.

"Thanks, look I gotta get to class. See you guys later." Marco said.

"Bye Marco." Ellie said and Craig sort of waved bye to him.

Craig moved down a step so that he was right next to Ellie.

"Now I have you all to myself." He said jokingly.

"Wow, that wasn't creepy at all." Ellie said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Craig said laughing.

Jimmy walked in the entry hall of the school and was getting ready to go outside but then he saw Ellie and Craig together, laughing and flirting so he decided to take the back route. As much as he liked Ellie he didn't want to barge in one whatever fun they were having. But he really did like Ellie.

* * *

After School Ellie and Craig were finishing up eating at the Dot.

"Hey thanks for inviting me, it's been awhile since we've like hung out in someplace public." Ellie said.

"Yeah, I know." Craig said. "But this whole hanging out thing wouldn't be complete without a game of air hockey."

"Oh you're so on." Ellie said hopping up from the table and heading over to the air hockey table.

"I guess I'll pay." Craig said putting in four quarters.

"Gosh, such a gentleman." Ellie said putting her hand over her heart, in sarcasm.

"Just play the game." Craig said as he starting hitting the puck.

A few minutes later the score was 4-4.

"Game point." Ellie said smiling at Craig because she knew she'd win.

"Whatever." Craig said as Ellie hit the puck over to Craig who instead of hitting it back picked it up and ran over to Ellie's side of the table.

"Craig what are you doing?" She asked him confused. He put one arm around her so that she was pinned against the table and placed the puck on the table.

"Don't you dare!" Ellie said trying to get her hand free but then he pushed the puck into her side so that he won.

"Cheater, you are such a cheater Craig." Ellie said hitting his arm that was around her.

"No need to get violent." Craig said putting one of his hands on each of Ellie's arms so that she wouldn't hit him.

"Oh well what do you want me to do then kiss you?" She asked him in a joking fury, but then the joking tone faded.

"Actually that wouldn't be so bad…" Craig said getting ready to lean towards her but then Ellie heard a voice from inside the restaurant.

"Ellie, hey."

"What?" She said looking over Craig's shoulder, only to see Sean Cameron.

"Oh my god, Sean."

_k so that was the first chapter, please please review and tell me what you think, and also this one was mainly craig/ellie and like no seana little jimmy but there will be more of the other two later. Um tell me if you want the other characters in the show, cause i'd be happy to write about them too, but if you only want mainly sean, jimmy, craig and ellie then tell me in reviews. thanks bye_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys or very few people that actually read this story, here's the next chapter. I really enjoy writing this story and I really wish more of you who read would review because I need to know if I'm just wasting my time here, anyway thanks to those who did review it means like soo much in terms of writing and I take thoughts into consideration. Ok so please read and enjoy…_

"Ellie, hey."

"What?" She said looking over Craig's shoulder, only to see Sean Cameron.

"Oh my god, Sean." Ellie said to herself before stepping away from Craig and walking over to Sean.

"Sean, hi." She said confused as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Ellie, Craig." He said waving at Craig who begrudgingly walked over to both of them, he had gotten so close with Ellie.

"Hi Sean, long time no see." Craig said.

"I know, I just got back a couple hours ago." Sean said.

"So uh what are you doing here exactly?" Ellie asked him.

"Hey, um I gotta get home so I'll see you guys around." Craig said before walking away quickly.

"He's acting a little weird." Sean said.

"Um yeah… anyways Sean back to my question what exactly are you doing here?" She asked him again.

"You want to take a walk first?" He asked her.

Ellie stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded her head yes.

Ellie and Sean were walking along a sidewalk in a park.

"So, to answer your question, I think I just got tired of being with my parents." Sean said.

"So you just pack up and leave? Seems to be the pattern with you." Ellie said rolling her eyes a little.

"Ellie, I'm sorry. I've been sorry everyday that I left you and if you want to know the truth you're the main reason I came back." Sean said.

Ellie stopped walking "whoa, that's surprising." Ellie said.

"Why? I do still love you Ell." He said.

"You didn't find some hot blonde on the beach?" She asked him.

Sean laughed a little "no, I was hung up on you for most of the time." Sean said.

"Me too." Ellie said "I mean I was hung up on you, not myself." She added.

"Good, so you're not like dating Craig?" He asked her.

"Dating Craig? No, why would you think that?" She asked him starting to walk again and he started after her.

"You guys were kind of close when I came in." Sean said.

"We're friends Sean, that's it." She said stopping again and looking him in the eyes.

"I missed you Ellie." Sean said taking her hands into his.

"Uh, I missed you too." She said hesitantly.

Sean moved closer to her and placed his hands on her waist before softly pressing his lips against hers momentarily before she pulled away.

"Sean..." She said and Sean cut her off.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said.

"Just because I missed you doesn't mean that I didn't move on" Ellie said looking down at her feet.

"Are you dating someone?" He asked her.

"No, but I might like someone." She said.

"Well just so you know I never moved on while we were apart." He said.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty about liking someone else after you kicked me to the curb?" She asked him starting to get angry.

"No, Ellie that's not it at all. I'm just saying you're the only girl for me, and if you ever feel like forgiving me then I'm here to be forgiven. I guess." He said.

"Thanks." She said after some silence "and sorry for snapping at you."

"I deserved it." Sean said.

"Let's just take this slow Sean. I don't think we can just be like we used to but maybe we can try friendship or something." She said.

"That's fine. I'll take anything." He said.

"Ok well I have to go, but we'll hang out sometime or something." She said.

"Good. Hey can friends hug?" He asked her.

She paused for a moment to make him squirm. "I guess." She said smiling as he pulled her into a hug.

"I really did miss you Ellie." He said wishing he could kiss her.

"Well I missed you to Sean." She said a bit reluctantly, she hadn't meant to give in this quickly.

* * *

"sooo, Ellie what happened with you and Sean?" Marco asked her as they walked down the halls of Degrassi to class.

"Hm well, we talked, he kissed me and then I said we should just be friends." Ellie said quickly then looked at a somewhat confused Marco "yep that just about sums it up."

"Wow, Ellie that's pretty crazy." Marco said running his hands through his hair.

"Oh and did I mention that Sean walked in on me and Craig about to kiss?" Ellie asked him.

Marco stopped walking from shock "no, Ellie, that's pretty major." Marco said grabbing her arm to stop her too.

"Yeah I don't know." Ellie said.

"I thought you liked Craig." Marco said.

"I do, but… um… I'm just confused." She said trying to walk away but Marco stopped her again.

"Wait, its Sean isn't it?" He asked her.

Ellie stood in silence for a few seconds before saying "um maybe, but there might be someone else too." Ellie said.

"Three guys? Jeez that could pose a problem." Marco said.

"Ugh, Sean made everything so much more complicated." Ellie said.

"Well you did tell him that you just wanted to be friends." Marco said.

"Yeah but again I'm not sure if I meant it. God Marco I don't even know what I mean anymore." Ellie said leaning against the nearest locker.

"I'm sure somewhere in your heart there's a place for all of them, but the question is which one do you want to be with?"

"Oh my god, I hate life." Ellie said looking down and laughing a little in sarcasm.

"Whatever, miss drama queen let's get you to class" Marco said smiling and pushing her forward.

"What would I do without you Marco?" Ellie asked him.

"I don't know but the third person is Jimmy right?" He asked her.

"Ugh, yes." She admitted.

"I knew it." Marco said smiling.

* * *

Craig was walking to his next class flipping through his history book because he didn't do his homework the night before. He wasn't looking when he walked straight into Paige.

"Um whoa." Paige said steadying herself.

"I'm really sorry Paige." Craig said looking a bit flustered.

"Oh, it's ok Hun." Paige said regaining her composure "Actually I have a question for you." She said.

"Go right ahead." Craig said.

"Have you talked to Spinner lately?" She asked him.

"Um no not really, why?" He asked her.

"Oh never mind it doesn't matter, well see ya." Paige said and started to walk away.

"Hey wait up a second." Craig said running to catch up with her.

"Yeah?"

"Um if some girl's old boyfriend comes into town and like wants her back do you think that she would take him back?" Craig asked her.

"Depends on the situation, are we talking about someone in particular here?" She asked him

"Maybe." Craig said.

"Well listen, Hun, I can't really answer your question unless I know what we're dealing with." She said.

"Ok, if you must know its Ellie." Craig said "and normally I would ask Ellie about girl problems or whatever, but I can't exactly do that now so that's why I'm asking you." Craig said.

"Oh, well I'm always glad to help a friend. So this means that Sean's back in town?" She assumed.

"Yeah, just got here yesterday and interrupted Ellie and I about to kiss."

"No way! I didn't know you guys were that close." Paige said.

"I guess we are." Craig said "I think I might have blown it though."

"Ok, this is potentially a problem, but all I can suggest to you is to talk to her and tell her how you feel." Paige said.

"I'm pretty sure she knows how I feel after yesterday." Craig said rolling his eyes a little.

"Well that's good. If she wants you then she won't leave you for Sean. But still I would talk to her if I were you; anyway I really have to go I'm late for history. Um yeah we have history together so that means you're late too." She said.

"Right, yeah we should go." Craig said.

* * *

Ellie was standing outside after school looking out into the parking lot. She felt

Someone's hand on her back and she turned around to see Jimmy.

"Jimmy hi." She smiled.

"Hey." He said back.

"So what's up?" She asked him.

"Not much, I uh heard Sean's back in town." Jimmy said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ooh, yeah. He got back yesterday." Ellie said.

"Is that… I mean are you ok with that or whatever?" He asked her feeling stupid.

"Yes and no. I actually really have no idea but I guess I'll just have to wait and see how it all turns out." She said.

"So you two aren't back together?" Jimmy asked her.

"Oh, no that's not on my agenda anytime soon." Ellie said.

"Well that's good, because I wanted to give you a basketball lesson." Jimmy said smiling and waiting for Ellie's reaction.

"No way, Jimmy I can't play basketball to save my life." Ellie said.

"Come on, if I could teach Toby then I can teach you." Jimmy said.

"I don't know." Ellie said looking down.

"Come on." He said shaking her shoulders a little bit "you know you want to."

"One condition Brooks." She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Alright and what is that?" he asked her.

"No laughing at my skills, or lack there of I mean." She said.

"Ok I'll try." He said.

"Jimmy!" She hit him playfully.

"Alright, ok you can trust me." He said "come on my cars over there."

* * *

Jimmy and Ellie arrived at a small basketball court in the same park that Ellie had walked with Sean in yesterday.

"Ok now what?" Ellie asked Jimmy with no emotion in her voice.

Jimmy laughed to himself "Ellie it's not your death." Jimmy said.

Ellie stared at him for a second "ok give me the ball." She said in a 'prove you wrong' tone.

"Alright." He said bouncing her the ball and she picked it up and threw it towards what she had thought would be the basket but it ended up going slightly to the left of the backboard.

"You were saying?" She asked him after she took the shot.

"Ok that wasn't the best shot I've ever seen." Jimmy said running and picking the ball up "but I've seen worse still"

"Jimmy, I can't do this." Ellie said pouting.

"Look just stand straight, bring your shoulders back… here." Jimmy said standing behind her and bringing his arms around her so that his hands were over hers on the ball.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Whenever you are." She said smiling.

The two of them bent their knees a little and took a shot which went in.

"Perfect." Jimmy said softly before snapping back to reality and stepping away from Ellie.

There was a sort of uncomfortable silence that came up between them.

"Now uh try that by yourself." Jimmy said passing her the ball again.

"Ok here goes, nothing." She said throwing the ball up again and this time it actually went in.

"Wow, good job." Jimmy said actually very surprised.

"I think that one rivaled the famous Jimmy's perfect shot." She said smiling to herself.

"Oh really?" He said walking over to her "let's not get too sure of ourselves." He said

"You make a shot in then." She said.

"Ok." He picked up the ball off the ground and got ready but then Ellie tried to steal the ball away from him.

"Hey." He said trying to get away from her for a clear shot to the basket but she was a pretty good guard. Finally he made a swift move past her and did a lay up.

"Oh yeah, beat that Miss Nash." He said putting his hands up in a 'beat me' gesture.

"Fine I will." She said taking the ball and going back to shoot but this time Jimmy guarded her.

"Uh not fair, you're like taller than me." She said trying to get pass him while dribbling the ball which she wasn't very good at.

"You did it to me." He said blocking her every move. Ellie stopped dribbling the ball and tried running with it.

"Cheating." He said and picked her up as she screamed and he spun her around in the air.

"Jimmy, oh my god put me down." She said not able to help the smile that had spread across her face.

"Promise not to cheat?" He asked her.

"Yes, yeah whatever." She said.

"Alright." He said setting her back on the ground.

"Way to give me a heart attack." She said smiling and pushing him jokingly.

"You were in the air for like two seconds." He said.

"Ok well it was a very scary two seconds." She said not knowing what else to say.

"Come on let's keep playing." he said.

* * *

Jimmy dropped Ellie off at her house and she walked up to her porch where she saw Sean sitting there.

"Hey." He said.

"What are you doing here Sean?" She asked him.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." He said.

"Um I have a lot of homework…"

"Oh then it's ok. Your busy that's fine. I'll just go." Sean said looking down and starting to leave.

"Sean, we could go grab a bite to eat." She said feeling bad.

"Ok, that'd be great." He said smiling.

"I need to go inside and grab some money and a jacket. Wanna come?" She asked him.

"Um I'm kind of scared of your mom actually."

"Oh, right, actually she's doing a lot better with the alcohol and stuff but I get your point. I'll be right back." She said running up the steps and into her house.

"Mom?" She yelled into the house, she dropped her backpack by the door and looked around for her mom.

"Mom?" She yelled again. She walked into the living room and saw her mom sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey mom I'm going to go get something to eat with a friend." She said not wanting to mention Sean at the moment, she just wanted to leave.

"No your not." Her mom muttered.

"What? Why?" Ellie asked her walking towards her mom and as she got closer she saw that her mom's face was tearstained.

"What's wrong mom?" She asked her starting to get worried.

"It's about your father Ellie."

"What happened?" Ellie asked her mom feeling her stomach start to tighten.

"It's not good."

_Alright cliffhanger ending, sorry about that but I just wanted it to end like that. I'll try to update soon but I have to do my other story which a lot more people review for so I feel like I should give them an update. Please please review still if you want more characters, I'm think I want some paige and spinner stuff but just tell me please. Ok thanks guys bye…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story and it's even summer but I go out of town a lot and can't write from where I'm at so unfortunately that's why the lack of updates. Thank you for the reviews I got more then the first chapter, and after putting up chapter two chapter one got more reviews so I hope I keep getting more, I really enjoy reading them and it's why I write: for you. So please review. Ok hope you like this one a little of everyone read and enjoy…_

_Previously _

"_What's wrong mom?" She asked her starting to get worried._

"_It's about your father Ellie."_

"_What happened?" Ellie asked her mom feeling her stomach start to tighten._

"_It's not good."_

"Mom…" Ellie said barely audible as she took a seat next to her mother.

"He's been hurt, very badly; they're transporting him to a hospital here so that we can be with him…"

"Mom, what if it's dangerous to his health to move him like that?" Ellie asked her.

Ellie's mom looked at her daughter, than took in a deep breath "Ellie, they think that we should see him."

"Why would they think that?" Ellie asked her mom and then it dawned on her that they thought he was dying.

"Ellie..."

"Never mind, when does he get here?" Ellie asked her mom.

"They'll call in should be within the hour." Her mom said "I'm sorry."

"I need to go outside for a second, um just… I'll be back in a minute." Ellie said her breathing very hard; it was hitting her more and more by the second that her father could die.

She walked outside to see Sean sitting on the steps. "Ready finally?" he asked her

jokingly as he stood up.

"Sean, I can't go." Ellie said softly.

"Is everything ok?" He asked taking a step towards her.

"My dad was hurt really badly, and they're flying him here right now to a hospital so that we can be with him because they think he's not… um he's not going to make it." She said feeling the tears building up but she didn't want to cry in front of Sean.

"Ellie… I'm sorry, what can I do?" He asked her.

"Sean he can't die. That will ruin everything, the progress my mom's made and that I've made. I can't just live without knowing he's out there somewhere for me." Ellie said.

"Ell…" Sean acted on impulse and stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ellie couldn't hold it in anymore; she let the tears start to pour out of her eyes. Sean slowly stroked her hair.

"Ellie, he's not going to die, everything's going to be fine." Sean said softly into her ear.

Ellie clung to Sean. She felt as safe as she could feel, for the current situation, in his arms.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without him." Ellie said.

"I know uh…" Sean didn't really know what to say "it's ok."

Ellie stayed in his arms for a few more moments and then pulled herself away.

"I should go back inside and wait until they call to say my dad's here." Ellie said.

"Ok, um do you want me to come?" Sean asked her shifting his weight nervously.

"I just don't think that would be a good idea with my mom in there." Ellie said.

"Yeah I know your right, I'll go. But Ellie um can I come visit you at the hospital?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure." She said wiping the tears away from her face.

"Ok if there's anything you need just call." Sean said and with that he turned to walk away.

* * *

The next day at school Jimmy, Craig and Paige were sitting at a table together for lunch. 

"Hey where's Ellie today, I haven't seen her?" Craig asked the table.

"You didn't hear?" Paige asked him.

"No…" Craig said confused.

"Wait me neither what happened." Jimmy said jumping off the top of the table where he had been sitting to sit in the bench part.

"Her dad's in the hospital and she's been there like all night, I stopped by this morning before school." Paige said.

"What happened is he going to be ok?" Jimmy asked her.

"All I know is that the injury or injuries were really bad and the only reason they flew him all the way to a hospital here was so that Ellie and her mom would get to see him before he… well you know." Paige said focusing on the unwrapping her sandwich.

"Oh my god, well does she want visitors?" Craig asked Paige.

"I'm sure she welcomes them, I don't think she likes to be alone with her mom for that long." Paige said.

Craig and Jimmy were both silent for a second thinking about how they should go visit her after school.

"We should all go see her after school." Craig offered.

"You two can, I have to work on a project with Spinner. Um this sandwich is really gross and I've totally lost my appetite. I'm gonna go find Hazel, bye guys." Paige said getting up and throwing her sandwich away.

"Bye." Craig and Jimmy said together. There was a sort of awkward silence. Without Paige being there as a sort of middle man things got a little tense.

"Well, do you still want to go?" Craig asked Jimmy.

"I sort of promised my dad I'd be home after school but I might stop by later." Jimmy said.

"Oh alright, whatever." Craig said shrugging "I have to get to class early, didn't do homework last night." Craig said taking the excuse to leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

Ellie sat in the hospital staring at the wall in front of her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and decided to rest her head on them. It had been a long day of mostly sitting and waiting to hear more bad news from the doctors. She had only gotten to see her father once and the sight was not very good. Her mom was in and out of different places in the hospital; mostly she didn't want to face her daughter. 

"Hey Ellie." She heard a voice whisper at her from around the corner. She lifted up her head to see Sean.

"Sean, hi." She said looking at him quizzically "what are you doing, hiding?" She asked him

"Just making sure your mom wasn't around; I don't want to cause any drama." Sean said.

"Yeah it's fine." Ellie said, not really caring either way. She would take any friend she could get.

Sean stepped out from the wall he was hiding behind and sat down next to Ellie.

"So how are you?" he asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As good as I can be I guess." Ellie said trying to put on a bit of a smile.

"Any news on your dad?" Sean asked her.

"Mostly just that he's the same which isn't good because if he was going to start getting better he should've started by now they say." Ellie said.

She looked down at her hands which were gripping the arm rests of the chair. Whenever she talked or thought about the condition her father was in it caused her to get tense.

"You sure your doing ok Ellie?" he asked her moving his hand off of her shoulder and placing it on her hand softly.

Ellie looked over at him sharply but then her face softened.

"I'm just glad to have someone here for me." She said.

"No problem." Sean said rubbing her hand a little. For some reason Sean really had a calming effect on Ellie. She didn't know what it was but she liked it.

Sean also liked the fact that he could be there for ellie, and that she wasn't too mad at him to let him do it. He'd missed this girl like crazy and she was really the only reason he came back, other then the fact that he hated being with his parents 24/7.

Ellie's mom came walking down the hallway looking at some papers.

"Ellie I was about to go grab something to eat…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she looked up "Sean Cameron." She said coldly.

"Mrs. Nash I'm really sorry." Sean said getting up but Ellie took his arm and pulled him back.

"It's not your fault Sean; I said he could come mom." Ellie said.

"I don't care what you said, I say he can't stay. Now please leave Sean." She said.

Sean leaned down to Ellie "I'll call you later." He whispered before leaving quickly.

"Sean wait…" She said but he had already bolted away.

Ellie looked over at her mom who was staring towards the opposite direction with her arms folded over.

"Mom…" and with that Mrs. Nash turned on her daughter.

"Ellie what were you thinking letting Sean come here?" Her mom yelled at her walking over to her quickly.

"Mom he came back in town and he wants to be friends again." Ellie said trying to make this as least dramatic as possible.

"Ellie that boy broke your heart once and I don't intend on letting him do it again." She said.

"Like you really care about my heart being broken mother." Ellie said. She hadn't really meant for that to slip out as… bitchy… as it did.

Her mother looked flabbergasted for a moment "ellie of course I care." She said sitting down next to her daughter.

"Never mind mom the point is that I care about Sean and I'm going to stay friends with him whether you like it or not." Ellie said.

"Alright fine." Her mom said standing up "but don't say I didn't warn you." She started to walk away but then stopped and turned back around "and ellie, for the sake of your father don't bring him here again. I thought that with your father dying you wouldn't be so selfish but I guess I was wrong." She said and finally left her daughter alone in the hallway.

Ellie's breathing quickened again as she tried to fight back tears.

"Ellie?" Craig said stepping into the hallway.

"Craig, I'm so glad you're here." Ellie said standing up and walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his body.

"Oh um, I'm glad to be here." He said a little taken aback that Ellie had practically just jumped him.

"I've had such a bad day." She said still trying to fight back her tears although at this point they were starting to fall down her face. She pulled away from resting her head on Craig's shoulder but he still held her waist.

"Are you crying?" He asked her. He felt dumb after he asked her though because it was obvious that she was.

"Yeah it's embarrassing." She said slipping away from him and walking over to the opposite wall.

"Ellie it's anything but that, you have every…right… to be crying right now." Craig said walking over to her.

She let out a big sigh "well thanks but I don't want to dump my problems on you." She said.

"I dump mine on you all the time, and besides I don't care either way. I'm here for you whenever you need me." Craig said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ellie looked over at him "thanks." She said with a faint smile.

"Come here you." Craig said wrapping his arms around Ellie as he pulled her into another hug which she welcomed.

One of the nurses walked by Craig and Ellie. "My goodness Miss Nash that's the second boy I've seen you with today, quite the popular one I see." She said smiling at the two of them before walking into the room where Ellie's father was in.

"What is she talking about?" Craig asked Ellie pulling away from her with a bit of a sly smile.

"Oh well if you really want to know Sean was just here awhile ago." Ellie said walking over to the chair that she had claimed 'her's' for the day.

"Oh, um that's cool." Craig said sitting next to her. He wasn't quite sure how to describe what he thought of Sean coming.

"Not really, my mom saw him and had a mini heart attack." Ellie said.

"Wow she really doesn't like him does she?" Craig asked Ellie.

"No she hates him. And then she went off on me for ever letting him come here and told me that I was selfish and basically that I didn't care that my dad is dy… well that he is in the situation that he's in." Ellie said not being able to come to say that he was dying.

"Ellie you really have had a bad day." Craig said, never having thought that there was other drama going on besides that of her father's.

"Yeah." She said looking down.

"Look if there's anything I can do to help please just tell me." Craig said just as the nurse walked back out.

"Any change?" Ellie asked her looking up with wide and hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said smiling sweetly before leaving.

"I don't need anything, unless you can make my father better." Ellie said to Craig.

Craig didn't know what to say to that. "Sorry Ellie." Was all that he could come up with.

"Did I just miss the nurse?" Ellie's mother asked barging into the hallway.

"Yeah, no change mom." Ellie said.

Ellie's mom sighed "damn it." She said before storming off again, not even taking notice of Craig.

Craig was starting to feel a little awkward.

"Guess my family's not picture perfect." Ellie said mainly to herself.

"Join the club." Craig said.

"Sorry for being so dramatic." Ellie said.

"Don't worry about it." Craig said putting his arm around her shoulders.

Jimmy walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Uh sorry for interrupting." He said quietly.

"Oh no Jimmy that's ok." Ellie said standing up "you brought flowers?" She asked him leaving a sad Craig behind.

"For the family." Jimmy said.

"Oh my god that is so sweet, thank you." She said leaning up and hugging him.

"Your welcome." He said setting the flowers down on a nearby table and hugging her back.

"Hey um I have to get home to help with dinner" Craig said. As much as he didn't want to leave Ellie he knew it would be really awkward if he stayed with her and Jimmy.

"Are you sure, we could all grab something to eat and bring it back here." Ellie said.

"I told Joey I'd be there for dinner tonight, sorry. See you guys later." Craig said leaving as quickly as he could.

"Ok then." Ellie said watching him go. "Do you have to be anywhere for dinner?" She asked him.

"Nope, I can hang for as long as you want. Well I mean within reason." He said.

"Yeah I gotcha Jimmy." Ellie said "um well I'm really hungry so let me find my mom and grab some money." Ellie said.

"Ellie that's alright I can pay for you." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy you already bought flowers, I can't let you buy me dinner too." She said starting to walk away.

"Ellie please I insist." Jimmy said grabbing her arm so that she wouldn't leave.

Ellie tried to stare him down but it didn't work. "Alright fine, but I have to tell my mom we're going anyway."

"Going where?" her mother asked her appearing behind her and Jimmy.

"God mom you scared me." Ellie said turning around "um we were just going to get something to eat and bring it back here."

"I hardly think that seems like a good idea, I don't even know this boy." Her mom said.

"Jimmy Brooks" he said holding out his hand and Ellie's mom took it somewhat slowly.

"Ashley's Jimmy?" She asked him.

"Yes mom this would be him." Ellie said.

"I've heard a lot about you." She said.

"My god mom, please I'm sure Jimmy doesn't care." Ellie said actually blushing.

"I hope good things." Jimmy said smiling at Ellie.

"Ellie usually doesn't talk about people she doesn't like, well you two have fun. I'm going to go down to the cafeteria." She said leaving the two of them alone.

"Sorry about her." Ellie said.

"Honestly Ellie, don't worry about it." Jimmy said "you ready?" He asked her holding out his hand.

She smiled at him "such a gentleman." She said placing her hand in his "let's go"

* * *

"Spinner this is the ugliest color poster I've ever seen." Paige said holding up a sort of puke colored poster that was supposed to be for their project. The two of them were at her house working on their history project. 

"It's about war Paige I wasn't going to get us a pink one." Spinner said.

"What about plain old white?" Paige asked him.

"Remind me who the person was asking me to get an interestingly colored poster for our project? I'm sorry I don't remember, who was that again?" he asked her.

"Shut up Spinner." She said hitting him playfully "ok so fine I asked you for that but by interesting I didn't mean the color that a five year old throws up after his birthday dinner."

"Well I like it." He said.

"Don't make me hit you again." Paige said.

"Just try." He said challenging her.

"Fine." She said reaching her arm out to hit him but he grabbed it and pulled her closer to him.

"That's an illegal move." She said smiling.

"Sorry I must have not learned the rules of hitting." He said sarcastically as he started to tickle her. Paige was laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god… spin stop I'm serious."

"Or what you'll try and hit me again?" He asked her tickling her harder slowly moving her down so that he was on top of her on the couch.

"Spin your ruining the poster, I'm on top of it." She said trying to push his hands away.

Spinner had his arms on both sides of her and their faces were just inches apart. He stopped tickling her "it was ugly anyways." He said.

Paige nodded up at him. Spinner slowly moved his head towards her and their lips were just about to meet when the doorbell rang.

"I should get it." Paige said softly.

"Yeah." Spinner said sitting up as Paige went to the door.

Paige smoothed her hair out and opened the door "Craig, uh hi." Paige said a little confused as to why he was there.

"Sorry I didn't call I was just wondering if you could give me a little advice." He said.

"Sure come in." Paige said closing the door after Craig came in.

"Oh hey spinner." Craig said "sorry I can come back another time it's not that important."

"I don't mind." Spinner said, even though he was a little pissed that the almost kiss with Paige was doomed by the bell that Craig rang.

"So what's up?" Paige asked him.

"You know I like Ellie right?" Craig asked her glancing at Spinner's reaction although he didn't really care if Spinner knew.

"Yeah." Paige said.

"Well I was visiting her today and Jimmy walked in on another one of our, I guess moments and ruined it." Craig said.

"Where does the advice come into all of this?" Paige asked him.

"Should I just give up on Ellie? I mean she can either have this guy who she has history with or Jimmy who brings flowers when I just show up unexpected." Craig said.

"Hey man, jimmy has lots of money. That's no reason for Ellie to pick him over you." Spinner said joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah and I don't think Ellie cares about gifts, you know?" Paige asked him.

"I guess but I feel like every time I get close something ruins it." Craig said.

"Have you told her how you feel yet?" Paige asked him.

"I was planning on it but then the whole thing with her dad happened and now it's just not the right time." Craig said.

"That's still my only valuable advice to you. It might help her make a decision." Paige said "anyways I hate to be a bitch but spinner and I really need to work on our project it's due next Monday and we haven't started yet." Paige said.

"Oh no problem I need to get going anyway, thanks for your help guys, and both of you I'd appreciate it if it didn't get out that I liked Ellie." Craig said.

"My lips are sealed." Paige said.

"Same here." Spinner said.

"Ok have fun." Craig said a little sarcastically as he left Paige's house.

"Where were we?" Spinner asked her scooting next to her flirtatiously as he placed his hand on her leg.

"Spinner we should probably just work on the project." Paige said moving away from him.

"Oh um ok." He said looking around for their poster. "Paige you're sitting on the poster." He said.

"Oh." She said getting up and picking up the bent poster.

"Guess we'll have to get a new one." She said smiling.

"Uh huh sure." Spinner said shaking his head at her but still smiling.

_I put spinner/Paige in because I like them but if you don't tell me and I'll try to focus more on other's. But please review anyways I don't know what couple I want yet I like all of them and sellie/crellie especially but jimmy's sweet too so help me out. It will probably stay undecided for a couple more chapters and nothing's permanent… ok bye_


End file.
